mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Friends Forever
My Little Pony: Friends Forever is a Hasbro-licensed series of full-color comics by IDW Publishing, that replaced the micro-series after it concluded its run. Each issue is a self-contained story that focuses on two of the show's characters. Crew *'Writer': Alex de Campi (#1), Jeremy Whitley (#2, #7, #13-14, #16, #20), Ted Anderson (#3, #11, #17, #21) Rob Anderson (#4), Thom Zahler (#5-6), Katie Cook (#8), Christina Rice #9-10, #18-19), Barbara Randall Kesel (#12), Bobby Curnow (#15) *'Artist': Carla Speed McNeil (#1), Tony Fleecs (#2, #5, #7, #9), Agnes Garbowska (#3, #6, #10, #13-14, #21), Amy Mebberson (#4), Andy Price (#8), Jay P. Fosgitt (#11, #18) Brenda Hickey (#12, #15, #17, #19-20), Jenn Blake (#16) *'Colorist': Jenn Manley Lee (#1), Bill Mudron (#1), Lauren Perry (#2, #14), Agnes Garbowska (#3, #6, #13), Heather Breckel (#4-5, #7-8, #11-12, #15-16) *'Letterer': Alex de Campi (#1), Neil Uyetake (#2 and onward) *'Editor': Bobby Curnow Issues Issue #1 Issue #1 was released on January 22, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RI *Subscription cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Pinkie Pie *Larry's Comics cover, featuring Applejack *Hastings cover *Jetpack/Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover Summary "Introducing a brand new ongoing series! Dedicated to exploring the magic that arises from the friendship of two different ponies, prepare for anything in this fun-filled team-team up comic! Our first pony pairing features none other than Applejack and Pinkie Pie! When the two enter a baking contest, you can bet the culinary hijinks are going to get messy!" Issue #2 Issue #2 was released on February 26, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Subscription variant by Lea Hernandez *Jetpack Comics cover (Pony Jetpack edition), featuring Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in space *Jetpack Comics cover (Microprint Masterpiece edition), featuring Discord *Hastings cover Summary "The Cutie Mark Crusaders have done everything they can think of to get their cutie marks. But there's one creature of chaos who might have some ideas they would never think of... Discord! When our pint-sized heroines start working with the unpredictable trickster, the results are bound to get unusual! Will Ponyville be able to survive their friendship?" Issue #3 Issue #3 was released on March 12, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RI *Subscription variant by Tony Fleecs *Jetpack Comics cover, variant A *Jetpack Comics cover, variant B *Hastings cover Summary "Featuring the unlikely duo of Princess Celestia and Spike! In need of the birthday present for Twilight, Spike enlists Celestia on an adventure! What seems to be a harmless journey quickly turns into danger for even the mightiest of ponies! Who will save whom??" Issue #4 Issue #4 was released on April 9, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RI *Subscription variant by Derek Charm *Jetpack Comics cover *Jetpack Comics cover (Microprint Masterpiece edition) *Hastings cover Summary "Twilight Sparkle plans to spend some much needed quality time with her brother, Shining Armor, in the Crystal Empire. However, when a mysterious ghost starts haunting the castle, the siblings will have to use all of their combined monster knowledge to save the day!" Issue #5 Issue #5 was released in May 21, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RI *Subscription variant by Brenda Hickey *Cover by Thom Zahler *Jetpack Comics cover *Jetpack Comics cover (Microprint Masterpiece edition) *Hastings cover Summary "Fluttershy and Zecora take the spotlight in the new fan-favorite series! Fluttershy wakes up one day to find that all of her animal friends can talk to her! But what secret are they hiding? It will be up to everyone's favorite rhyming zebra to determine the nature of this strange occurrence!" Issue #6 Issue #6 was released on June 18, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Hastings cover *Subscription variant by Agnes Garbowska *Cover by Thom Zahler Summary "The newest Friends Forever features Trixie & Rainbow Dash! Trixie finds herself the queen of a new kingdom and calls on Rainbow Dash to wow her subjects with some amazing flying stunts. However Trixie has a hidden agenda. When Rainbow discovers the truth, just how much of a friend will she want to be?" Issue #7 Issue #7 was released on July 23, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RE *Jetpack Comics cover (colored) *Jetpack Comics cover (black and white) *BronyCon Exclusive cover (colored) *BronyCon Exclusive cover (black and white) *Subscription variant by Tony Fleecs Summary "Princess Luna faces her greatest challenge yet... making jokes in public! Luna turns to Pinkie Pie, the master of merriment, to help her find her funny bone. If Pinkie's teachings backfire on Luna, there might be very few laughs to be found in Canterlot!" Issue #8 Issue #8 was released on August 20, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Hastings cover *Subscription variant by Andy Price Summary "It's road trip time with Applejack and Rarity! When the two friends discover they are headed to the same destination, they naturally decide to ride together. A seemingly easy trip turns disastrous when calamity upon calamity interrupts their journey! Will Applejack and Rarity's friendship... or sanity... survive the trip?" Issue #9 Issue #9 was released on September 10, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Tony Fleecs Summary "Granny visits an apple convention and is dismayed to see the Flim Flam brothers are up to their old tricks. Only the two are no longer working together... something has divided the brothers! It will be up to Granny to mend hurt feelings. But will she want to?" Issue #10 Issue #10 was released on October 22, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Agnes Garbowska Summary "Fluttershy gets an unexpected visit from the most aggressive guy around, Iron Will! Can Fluttershy teach the minotaur the benefits of a more gentle demeanor?" Issue #11 Issue #11 was to be released on November 5, 2014, but was released on November 12, 2014 due to a shipping delay. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Jay P. Fosgitt Summary "Rainbow Dash is overjoyed when Wonderbolt Spitfire invites her to a special training camp. However, Spitfire is hiding a secret that she is ashamed to admit. Will Dash be able to help before the camp turns into chaos?" Issue #12 Issue #12 was to be released on December 3, 2014, but was instead released on December 10 due to a shipping delay. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Brenda Hickey Summary "Pinkie Pie meets her match... in the form of delicious, irresistible snacks called PheNOMNOMenons! With Pinkie helpless to resist the tasty treats, she enlists help from her friend Twilight! Will Twilight be able to help her friend or will she succumb to her sweet tooth as well?" Issue #13 Issue #13 was released on January 7, 2015. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Agnes Garbowska Summary "When Sweetie Belle gets sick, it's up to big sis Rarity to entertain Babs Seed on a visit to Manehattan. The only problem is the two seemingly have nothing in common! Will the two find a way to overcome their differences and find a way to have fun in the big city? " Issue #14 Issue #14 was to be released on February 25, 2015, but was delayed to March 4, 2015 due to labor disputes at U.S. West coast seaports. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Agnes Garbowska Summary "When a dragon problem in Fillydelphia threatens to get out of hand, Luna enlists Spike's help to find a peaceful solution. There are many suspects and no easy answers as both Spike and Luna must admit to personal shortcomings in order to find the true culprit." Issue #15 Issue #15 was released on March 25, 2015. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Agnes Garbowska Summary "After getting an erroneous citation, Applejack goes to Ponyville City Hall to set things right! She soon finds herself swept up in the chaos of city government thanks to none other than Mayor Mare! Will Applejack be able to escape with her sanity intact?" Issue #16 Issue #16 was released on May 13, 2015. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Jenn Blake Summary "When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon see those obnoxious blank flanks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, threaten to win a school contest, they decide go all out to make sure the best ponies win! (Being themselves, of course!)" Issue #17 Issue #17 was released on June 3, 2015. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Brenda Hickey Summary "Twilight Sparkle is feeling overworked and stressed out! She decides to visit the most Zen pony she knows-Big Mac! But Mac is feeling less than communicative, so Twilight will have to go where no pony has gone before-inside Big Mac's mind!" Issue #18 Issue #18 was released on July 1, 2015. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Jetpack Comics cover *Grand Brony Gala Exclusive cover *Subscription variant by Jay P. Fosgitt Summary "Everyone's favorite pegasus pair Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash star in this issue! Dash is excited to go to the Cloudsdale school reunion-but Fluttershy is harboring some bad memories and fears!" Issue #19 Issue #19 is to be released in August 2015. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Brenda Hickey Summary "Rarity has a genius idea to expand the Cake's business! However, Rarity's big dreams may overtake the Cake's sanity before the new venture can even get off the ground!" Issue #20 Issue #20 is to be released in September 2015. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Brenda Hickey Summary "Discord has been having trouble sleeping. And bad sleep for Discord means trouble for anyone around him! Princess Luna delves into Discord's chaotic slumber to try and identify the source of the problem." Issue #21 Issue #21 is to be released in October 2015. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Agnes Garbowska Summary "A strange flu has descended over Ponyville! Only two friends find themselves immune... Spike and Zecora? Will the unusual pair be able to find a cure? " See also *IDW comics * * * *[[List of allusions/IDW comics#Friends Forever|List of My Little Pony: Friends Forever allusions]] *List of comic ponies Gallery References ru:My Little Pony: Friends Forever Category:Featured articles Category:Comics